He doesn't have to know
by blanketlover
Summary: Naya Rivera is in a public relationship with Big Sean but is secretly in a relationship with her bestfriend Kevin Federline.
1. Chapter 1

Naya Rivera has been publicly dating rapper Big Sean for 2 months. Their relationship seems to be perfect in the public eye. But what nobody knows Naya has been secretly dating and having an affair Kevin Federline. Kevin who is the boyfriend of Kourtney Kardashian and her baby daddy. Kevin is the son of Michael Jackson and Anna Nicole Smith. Kevin is also the father of twelve kids and also referred to bad boy of pop and Hollywood.

Naya has been sitting at home wearing Kevin shirts the one he left last night. Naya loved the scent of Kevin clothes cause it smelled just like him that is when Sean came in ruining Naya thoughts

"Nay can I ask where you get that over large from", Sean said. Naya looked at shock at Sean at question she had to come up with lie.

"Um my brother shirt", Naya said she wasn't going tell Sean it was Kevin's.

"Oh", Sean said.

Naya then started to text Kevin.

To Kevin: Hey Kev what are you doing

From Kevin: Nothing just putting the kids to bed what about you

To Kevin: Nothing just laying down

From Kevin: I'll text you later they are shooting the show right now

To Kevin: Oh see ya

After I got done texting Kevin I went to bed.

Next day

After my text from Kevin I went straight down to the set to start to shoot glee that is when our director name Ryan Murphy came up to me.

"Naya so um how are you and Sean", He asked.

"Good", I say.

"That's good", He says.

That is when I left shooting and went to my house that is when I saw Kevin mad with his fists balled up.

"Kevin what are doing her", I asked him while slowly walking up to him.

"What's wrong why is Sean calling me about you", He says.

"Why is he calling you", I asked

"I don't know maybe trying to hide the fact he might be cheating on you", He says.

"What are you talking about", I say

"Naya how blind could you be him and Ariana might could be having something going on", He says

"Kevin stop I get you don't like Sean but we are together", I tell him

"So are we", He says

"Yea Kevin we are together too but you have twelve kids and Kourtney", I say to him.

"I don't care about Kourtney nor Sean just you Naya and us", Kevin said while stepping closer to me and pulling me to a tight embrace.

At that moment I didn't care about anything but Kevin coming to conclusion maybe I do love Kevin more than Sean

"Kevin I'm sorry it's just I don't want to hurt Sean", I say.

"Naya we been doing this before Sean I doesn't have to know", He says making me feel I'm feel like I only mattered to him.

"Yeah", I say

"So let's keep on doing this", He says.

That is when I left after shooting and saw


	2. Chapter 2

Naya Rivera has been publicly dating rapper Big Sean for 2 months. Their relationship seems to be perfect in the public eye. But what nobody knows Naya has been secretly dating and having an affair Kevin Federline. Kevin who is the boyfriend of Kourtney Kardashian and her baby daddy. Kevin is the son of Michael Jackson and Anna Nicole Smith. Kevin is also the father of twelve kids and also referred to bad boy of pop and Hollywood.

Naya has been sitting at home wearing Kevin shirts the one he left last night. Naya loved the scent of Kevin clothes cause it smelled just like him that is when Sean came in ruining Naya thoughts

"Nay can I ask where you get that over large from", Sean said. Naya looked at shock at Sean at question she had to come up with lie.

"Um my brother shirt", Naya said she wasn't going tell Sean it was Kevin's.

"Oh", Sean said.

Naya then started to text Kevin.

To Kevin: Hey Kev what are you doing

From Kevin: Nothing just putting the kids to bed what about you

To Kevin: Nothing just laying down

From Kevin: I'll text you later they are shooting the show right now

To Kevin: Oh see ya

After I got done texting Kevin I went to bed.

Next day

After my text from Kevin I went straight down to the set to start to shoot glee that is when our director name Ryan Murphy came up to me.

"Naya so um how are you and Sean", He asked.

"Good", I say.

"That's good", He says.

That is when I left shooting and went to my house that is when I saw Kevin mad with his fists balled up.

"Kevin what are doing her", I asked him while slowly walking up to him.

"What's wrong why is Sean calling me about you", He says.

"Why is he calling you", I asked

"I don't know maybe trying to hide the fact he might be cheating on you", He says.

"What are you talking about", I say

"Naya how blind could you be him and Ariana might could be having something going on", He says

"Kevin stop I get you don't like Sean but we are together", I tell him

"So are we", He says

"Yea Kevin we are together too but you have twelve kids and Kourtney", I say to him.

"I don't care about Kourtney nor Sean just you Naya and us", Kevin said while stepping closer to me and pulling me to a tight embrace.

At that moment I didn't care about anything but Kevin coming to conclusion maybe I do love Kevin more than Sean

"Kevin I'm sorry it's just I don't want to hurt Sean", I say.

"Naya we been doing this before Sean I doesn't have to know", He says making me feel I'm feel like I only mattered to him.

"Yeah", I say

"So let's keep on doing this", He says.

That is when I left after shooting and saw Sean

"Sean what are you doing here", I say while walking over to him.

"Just thought I should say goodbye before I leave", He says

"Where you going", I asked?

"I just found out they are putting me back on tour", He says

"Oh how long will you be gone", I asked

"Just 4 months", He shrugged while getting in his grey rolls Royce

Next day

I wake up in my bed alone I reached over my white counter top and grabbed my phone and call Kevin and told him to come over to my house.

"Naya I'm here", He says while walking in.

"Kev", I say in excitement and jumped on top of him with my legs on his hips.

"Naya what's got you so happy", He says while holding me

"Oh nothing but the fact Sean is on tour for four months so that means me and you can spend time together", I says

"Cool but except the weekend that is when I visit my kids", He says

"That's fine", I say


End file.
